leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rival Destinies (song)
| screen=hd| screenshot=OPE15.png|260px]] | artistname=Alex Nackman and Kathryn Raio| lyricistname=John Loeffler and David Wolfert | composername=John Loeffler and David Wolfert | arrangername=John Loeffler and Manny Corallo | colorscheme=Unova}} Rival Destinies is the opening theme song for the English dub of the fifteenth season, Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies. The opening animation is composed of clips from various episodes. It was used from Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! to Unova's Survival Crisis!. A full-length version is used as the opening song of Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice. Lyrics TV version A new adventure, another day One more challenge that comes our way It's up to me and you We know what we've got to do We are together now, friends forever now Whatever comes our way, we won't run away Standing tall One for all It's our destiny Pokémon! Movie version A new adventure, another day One more challenge that comes our way It's up to me and you We know what we've got to do It's so simple, it feels so right It all makes sense, when we're side by side We lean on one another And make each other stronger We are together now, friends forever now Whatever comes our way, we won't run away Standing tall And one for all It's our destiny There's no question, no mystery I'm much better when you're with me No mountain we can't climb The power's yours and mine We are together now, friends forever now Whatever comes our way, we won't run away Standing tall And one for all It's our destiny Pokémon! Ooh ooh, you're my right hand Ooh ooh, you're my left Ooh ooh, you give me courage You, I promise to protect Ooh ooh, through every challenge Ooh ooh, through every fight Ooh ooh, when we're together It always feels so right We are together now, friends forever now Whatever comes our way, we won't run away Standing tall And one for all Always ready when we hear the call It's our destiny Pokémon! Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * * * Jessie * James * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Alder * Trip * * Georgia * Stephan * Burgundy * Dr. Zager Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * Opening animation spoilers * 's evolving into a . * Cilan's evolving into a . * Ash's evolving into an . * , , and appearing. Video 30s|Pokemon|color=C3C3C3|colordark=2C2C2C|colorlight=E1E1E1}} Trivia * An instrumental version of the song was used in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, Lost at the Stamp Rally!, and An Epic Defense Force!; while a lyrical version was used in A Unova League Evolution! and New Places... Familiar Faces!. * This opening used footage that, upon its initial use, came from episodes which had not yet aired in Japan (notably, shots of Skyla and 's yet-unevolved ). In other languages Opposing destinies |da= Rivaling Destinies |nl= Rival Destinies |fi= Rivaling Destinies |fr= Rival Destinies |de= Rival Destinies |el= Rival Destinies |it= Rival Destinies |no= Rivaling destinies |pl= Paths of Destiny |pt_br= Rival Destinies |pt_eu= Rival Destinies |ru= Rival Destinies |es_la= Rival Destinies |es_eu= Rival Destinies |sv= Rivaling destinies |tr= ﻿ Fate and Competitors }} Category:English opening themes de:Rivalen des Schicksals (Musiktitel) es:OP15 fr:Destinées Rivales it:Destini Rivali (sigla)